The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and referred to by the name ‘KLEBA04086’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact and early-flowering Bracteantha cultivars with attractive involucral bract coloration and good garden performance.
The new Bracteantha originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor during the summer of 2001, of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number GY 001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number SZ 003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.